


This is Ours

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: As it starts to sink in that they might be able to win the World championship, Sami remembers other times he and Kevin shared triumphs together.





	This is Ours

The bells on the pizzeria door jingled merrily as Sami Zayn burst in, a blast of frigid Montreal air gusting in with him. He spotted Kevin in the corner at their usual table and made a beeline for it. Ripping off his hat, he grabbed the piece of paper out of his pocket and slammed it onto the red and white checked tablecloth. “This is it,” he said. Kevin blinked up at him. “The contract.”

Kevin stared at the piece of paper, then back at Sami’s flushed face and rumpled hair. Then back to the piece of paper. Sami knew which fragments had to be leaping out at him: _World Wrestling Entertainment. Talent. Florida._ The numbers and the dates. Kevin put out a hand as if to touch it, then drew it back. “Your contract,” he said, almost reverently.

“What the _fuck,_ ” Sami almost yelled. A family looked over at him disapprovingly, and he threw himself into the chair next to Kevin, dropping his voice slightly. “This isn’t my contract, Kevin.”

Confusion crossed Kevin’s face. “It’s not?”

Sami yanked a pen out of his pocket. “Kevin,” he said, looking straight at him. “This is _ours._ Anywhere I go, you’ll be there soon too.” He clicked the pen furiously a dozen times or so as if he couldn’t possibly settle for just one, then set it to the paper. 

Paused. 

“Kev,” he said. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Kevin’s, putting the fingers on the fingers gripping the pen. “Let’s sign our contract.”

He could feel Kevin’s fingers shaking, very slightly, on top of his. Sami moved the pen, sealing their destiny. His name, but their contract.

* * *

Sami watched as Hunter lifted Kevin to his feet, as he placed the Universal title in Kevin’s hands. Kevin’s face was radiant, almost childlike with gratitude, and Sami felt himself shaking with too many emotions to process: regret and joy and anger and joy and envy and joy and joy and joy and joy… 

Kevin came through the curtain and his gaze went to Sami as if there was no one else in the room, and suddenly Sami’s arms were around him, he had no idea who had moved forward first, it didn’t matter. Kevin had the highest title in the WWE, the most prestigious title in the world, and there was some reason Sami shouldn’t feel so happy about it but he couldn’t remember it, all that mattered was his friend in his arms and the title currently crushed between them.

“Sami,” Kevin said, his voice choked with sobs. He was shaking all over. 

“This is ours,” Kevin said, and for just that moment, before Sami remembered why that was impossible, it was.

* * *

“We’ll beat Styles easy,” Kevin said. “Either of us can beat him alone, so obviously we can beat him together. We’ll beat him and we’ll take his title and then--”

“--it’ll be ours,” Sami finished for him. It was so easy to finish Kevin’s sentences again, so wonderful to have their thoughts running the same direction toward the future, toward their dreams, toward their goals.

Kevin’s smile was blinding. “It will be ours,” he said.


End file.
